There are various types of commercially available orthoses that are intended for stabilizing and immobilizing the lumbar and sacral region of the body for the treatment of low back pain due to lumbar sprain, spinal stenosis, disc herniation, and different degenerative spinal disorders. However, presently available lumbo-sacral orthosis suffer from one or more shortcomings or deficiencies.
No two human bodies are the same. Even among individuals with similar weight and body types, a lumbo-sacral orthosis that may serve one individual well, but may be ill fitting on another. Accordingly, there is a need for a lumbo-sacral orthosis that is easily adjustable to ensure a proper fit and to maintain substantial immobilization of the lumbar and sacral region of the wearer at all times, including while standing, sitting or walking.
Lumbo-sacral orthoses are typically prescribed by orthopedic doctors and fitted to patients by a fitting practitioner during an office visit to ensure a proper fit. However, if the patient removes the orthosis for bathing or other reasons, it is difficult for the patient to position and adjust the orthosis to achieve the same fit as when it was initially fitted by the fitting practitioner. Accordingly, there is a need for a lumbo-sacral orthosis which a wearer can replace after removal and achieve the same or substantially the same fit as when initially fitted by fitting practitioner.
Also, as a patient moves during the course of the day, commercially available lumbo-sacral orthosis tend to ride-up on the wearer when moving from standing position to a sitting position, particularly if the orthosis includes an abdominal panel. For example, when a wearer sits, the abdominal panel will often contact the wearer's lap causing the orthosis to be forced upwardly causing discomfort to the wearer. Additionally, when the wearer returns to a standing position, the orthosis may no longer be properly positioned and in full contact with the wearer's body. If the orthosis is not in full contact with the wearer's body, the wearer's lumbar and sacral region will not be properly supported or substantially immobilized, permitting the wearer to slouch causing further injury or delaying recovery. Accordingly, there is a need for an lumbo-sacral orthosis that will remain in place as the wearer moves throughout the day, remains comfortable and in full contact with the wearer's lumbar and sacral region and will permit the wearer to sit without causing the orthosis to be forced upwardly and out of proper position.